robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigger Brother
Bigger Brother was a wedge shaped robot with a powerful flipper on the front that was able to flip its opponents right out of the arena. It entered series 4, 5, 6 and 7. The team also entered series 3 with Big Brother. Bigger Brother's greatest success was in series 5. The flipper was much more powerful, and was capable of throwing its opponents out of the arena. It beat many seeded robots, including the reigning champion Chaos 2. In the Grand Final, they came up against crowd favourite Hypno-Disc. Despite being completely trashed by its opponent's destructive weapon, Bigger Brother surprised everyone in an amazing comeback by pushing Hypno-Disc into the pit. With all the teams pitching in to help they were ready to battle Razer but lost the battle due to a judges decision. Bigger Brother won the Minor Meltdown in Extreme Series 2. Robot History Series 4 Having reached the semi-finals the previous year with Big Brother, Bigger Brother was granted the 14th seed for Series 4. It cleared its first round melee fairly successfully, flipping over the 130+ kg Clawed Hopper and also pushing Hammer & Tong around the arena. This put it through to meet up with Bulldog Breed 2. However, its first attempted flip missed and caused a gas leak, leaving the machine weaponless. Bulldog Breed quickly took advantage of this and flipped it over. Unable to activate the flipper, and thus self-right, Bigger Brother was eliminated. Bigger Brother later competed in the Tag Team Terror, paired up with Plunderbird 4. It showed early aggresion in its first round against Firestorm 2 and Scorpion, but was ultimately let down after Plunderbird had a malfunction and was left immobile. Losing the judges decision, and with the Plunderbird team unable to get their robot going again, Bigger Brother had to fight the play-off between X-Terminator 2 and Invertebrat alone, but managed to hold off both machines and had victory secured after X-Terminator drove down the pit by mistake. Bigger Brother also competed in the Pinball and Sumo special events, placing equal 5th in Pinball with a score of 180, but was knocked off the sumo after 6.43 seconds. Series 5 Bigger Brother had an easy route to the semi-finals, sending both Tip-Top and Splinter out of the arena, before out-classing 3 Stegs To Heaven in the heat final. As an encoer,they flipped Shunt! in the semi-finals. Bigger Brother were aggressive from the start, easily flipping S3. They met Chaos 2 in the round, but played a tactical fight, waiting until their opponets ran out of gas before flipping to win! through to the grand final. they were batterd and bashed by Hypno-Disc, but Refused to give up and eventually pushed them down the pit. Bigger Brother had enormous staying power in the grand final, but just couldn't do as mush damage as razer. Series 6 Series 7 In the first round, fourth seeds Bigger Brother came up against U.R.O. , Typhoon 2 and Colossus. Typhoon 2 failed to get spinning, however Bigger Brother repeatedly flipped the invertible U.R.O. , causing it enough damage to become immobilised. Colossus had already been flipped, leaving Typhoon 2 and Bigger Brother. BB flipped over Typhoon, immobilising it and attempted to re-right Collosus, however Refbot counted out Colossus moments before Colossus landed on its wheels and started moving again, before driving into the pit. In the second round, Bigger Brother, who had flipped three robots out of the arena faced Iron-Awe, a team with machines that had been flipped out of the arena three times before. Bigger Brother started quickly, flipping Iron-Awe 2.1 into Shunt, before the competitor self-righted. The heat favourites darted around Shunt but drove straight onto Iron-Awe 2.1's flipper, and was tossed on top of and over the fence- and out of the competition, one of the biggest shocks in Robot Wars history. Extreme Big Brother Big Brother was the team's entry for the third series. It was a more conventional wedge shape robot with a 'morning star' flailing mace weapon. The robot defeated Grim Reaper on a judges decision, and overturned Sir Chromalot, leaving the showy team unable to self-right. It lost to Ultor in the Heat Final, but the opposing team later gave its place in the semi-final to Big Brother as they believed the judges' decision to be incorrect. Big Brother later lost to Mace 2 in the semi-finals. Results Series 3 (Big Brother) Heats *Round 1 vs The Grim Reaper: Won *Round 2 vs Sir Chromalot: Won *Round 3 vs Ultor: Lost :Note: Ultor later awarded the victory to Big Brother as they believed that the judges' decision was incorrect. Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Mace 2: Lost Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Clawed Hopper vs Hammer & Tong: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Bulldog Breed: Lost Tag Team Terror (with Plunderbird 4) *Round 1 vs Firestorm 2 & Scorpion: Lost *Playoff vs Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2: Won Extreme Series 1 Tag Team Terror (with Major Tom) *Round 1 vs Comengetorix & Spawn Again: Lost Vengeance vs Comengetorix: Won Flipper Frenzy vs Chaos 2 vs Thermidor 2 vs Wheely Big Cheese: Lost Series 5 Heats *Eliminator vs Tip-Top: Won *Semi-Final vs Splinter: Won *Final vs 3 Stegs to Heaven: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs S3: Won *Round 2 vs Chaos 2: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Hypno-Disc: Won *Final vs Razer: Lost Series 6 Heats *Round 1 vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Major Tom vs Riptilion: Qualified *Round 2 vs Behemoth: Won *Final vs Disc-O-Inferno: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Dominator 2: Lost *Losers Melee vs Hypno-Disc vs Spawn Again: Won *Round 2 vs Terrorhurtz: Lost Extreme Series 2 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Firestorm 4 vs S3: Qualified *Quarter-Final vs Tornado: Won *Semi-Final vs Firestorm 4: Lost Minor Meltdown *Round 1 vs Saw Point vs Lambsy: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Rick: Won *Final vs Lambsy: Won Series 7 Heats *Round 1 vs Colossus vs U.R.O. vs Typhoon 2: Qualified *Round 2 vs Iron-Awe 2.1: Lost All-Stars Championship *Round 1 vs Kat 3 vs Panic Attack vs Firestorm 5: Eliminated Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 (Big Brother) *Series 4: Heats, Round 2 *Series 5: Runner-up *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 7: Heats, Round 2 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena